


Love Almighty

by Kiki_The_Marauder



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH Family, AU, Achievement Hunter Family, Child! Gavin, Daddy! Jack, Daddy!Geoff, M/M, Other, achievement hunter - Freeform, achievement hunter au, child! Michael, child! Ray, family au, teenage!Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_The_Marauder/pseuds/Kiki_The_Marauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Jack never really had a plan for their life. Everything about them is spontanious. They get married, adopt children and have a great life. There are bumps along the way, but they can always get through it together. </p><p>[Basically just a cute fic  with several different plots and mini-stories within the same timelime.]</p><p>{I take suggestions and will try my best to get most of your ideas in to the story!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Achievement Unlocked : The Important Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255450) by [Writerofshit (kay_samm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_samm/pseuds/Writerofshit). 



> Inspired by some of the fantastic drabbles in "Because I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Jack never really plan anything...

Jack and Geoff were a rather... spontanious pair. They had been friends since Middle School until one day, in their Junior year of High School, Geoff just leaned over and kissed Jack. After that, they were dating despite living in Texas and being in an absolute minority. The two of them lived together all through collage and Geoff went to work as an army journalist for a couple of years and when he returnned, Jack was waiting with a big bear hug and a kiss. On their way back home, Geoff looked over at Jack and smiled.

"Let's get married." He said and they parked on the street in front of the court house, went inside and signed the papers to be joined in a "civil union". It was a random Wednesday in March.

When they decided to adopt their first child, they where slightly unprepared. Neither of them had ever really cared for children before but they read the books, took the classes, passed the tests and when they went to find the child that would be theirs, they fell in love with a six-year-old named Ryan. Geoff came over and sat down with Ryan while Jack talked with one of the volunteers. 

"Hey there." Geoff said and Ryan looked up at him breifly. 

"H'lo." He mumbled and played with a plastic cow.

"What's your name?"

"Ryan." He said and put the cow on the roof of the car at his feet.

"I'm Geoff." The man said and Ryan looked up at him and then over at Jack.

"Are you married to that guy?" He asked and pointed. Geoff smiled.

"Yeah, I am." He said and Ryan went back to his toys.

"He's fat." Ryan said simply. "And I like his beard." Geoff chuckled.

"So do I." He said and Ryan put his toys down and gave his full attention to Geoff.

"You're nice. Are you gonna bring me home with you?" Ryan looked at Geoff with the most inoccent and happy eyes. Geoff looked up at Jack. Their eyes met and his husband smiled.

"Yeah." Geoff said and looked back at Ryan. "I think we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will all be rather short. Sorry!
> 
> *cough* (the story can. go on longer that way) *cough*


	2. Achievement Unlocked : Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Jack adjust to their new family life.

The whole adoption process took a few months, but it wasn't too long before Ryan came home with Geoff and Jack. They had his room all prepared, decorated with farm animals. (Which, they had learned, Ryan was obsessed with.)

Jack helped Ryan put away his few personal belongings and the couple took him to the mall to pick out clothes and toys.

They spared no expense making sure Ryan was happy. He wanted thirty different shirts and ten pairs of pants? Okay. He wanted seven pairs of shoes at $30 each? Of course. He picked out a huge, realistic barnyard toy, jumping for joy because it came wth pigs and cows and chickens and horses. It was over $100, but Geoff just, smiled and put it in their overflowing cart.

Ryan grinned and held Geoff's hand on their way out.

"Thank you, daddy!" He chirped and Geoff grinned down at him. He really felt like a father...

"Hey, what about me?" Jack said, pushing their cart out to the car. Ryan beamed at him.

"Thank you," He paused, thinking for a moment. "Papa. You're papa and he's daddy!" Ryan giggled and Geoff smiled at Jack. Their little family.

Over the years, the couple grew to love their son more and more. Jack helped with homework and was great at making voices for bedtime stories. Geoff was always there for skinned knees and smashed fingers.; putting band aids on scraped elbows and kissing it better.

The already heavily tattooed man arrived home one day with a layer of plastic wrap on his inner arm. Jack looked a bit dissaproving at first, until Geoff showed him. On the inside of his bicep in curly script were the words "Ryan James Ramsey-Patillo" and his adoption date.

"Hey, that's my name!" An eight year old Ryan noted and carefully poked the skin. Geoff pretended it didn't hurt.

"Yeah, it's for you, buddy. Now, I'll always have you with me, no mater what." He said and Ryan hugged him.

"I love you, daddy." He said and Geoff hugged back.

"I love you too, Rye. Forever, yeah?"

"Forever."

It was about six months after that, while watching Ryan's Elementary School play, (in which Ryan played a gnome) that Geoff leaned over to the ginger man beside him and held his hand, linking their fingers together.

"I want another kid." He said and Jack looked at him, smiling.

"I would love to adopt another." He said and pressed a chaste kiss to Geoff's lips.

Geoff smiled at his husband and squeezed his hand before looking back to watch their son dance and sing with the other nine year olds on the stage.


	3. Achievement Unlocked : A Growing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three new additions to the family

They had planned on adopting one more child, but Jack, and Geoff fell in love with three, very different and absolutely perfect toddlers.

Michael was a bit shy at first, but quickly warmed up to the two men. His mother and father had died in a car crash when he was a baby and nobody in his family would take him. Probably due to the fact that he was quick to anger and was prone to throwing tantrums. But when he was happy, he was so sweet and cuddly and loving.

Ray's parents were immigrants from Puerto Rico who gave him up because they had no house, but the kid was happy as could be. He gravitated towards roses, especially red ones, and he was always quick to come up with some silly joke or cute remark. He loved games and could beat anybody at just about anything.

Gavin had spent the first few years of his life in England and never dropped the accent. He just showed up at the orphanage with a note saying his name, birthday and the words "I'm sorry" scrawled at the bottom. Gavin was silly and liked to make up words and got easily attached to the people close to him.

Geoff, Jack, and Ryan moved from their little two bedroom house to a bigger one with space for the three rowdy little boys that would soon take over their lives. The three would have to share a bedroom, but with adoption fees, they couldn't afford much more.

Once all the papers were signed, they took the three little boys back home and soon went shopping for toys and clothes, like they had done with Ryan. This time, though, they were a bit more budgeted and did have to say "no" to the little kids sometimes.

Ryan soon started calling his little brothers "The Lads" and did all he could do as their big brother. He taught them about video games and told them to call Geoff daddy and to call Jack papa. He explained that they were all from different places, but they where all brothers now and Geoff and Jack were their parents.

Ryan was ten when The Lads showed up - the same year he got his first PC and the year he got used to not being the center of attention. But he was happy. Geoff and Jack still made time for him. They still asked about his day at school and came to every one of his soccer games even though they were chasing three little boys around the whole time.

Ryan had just, shot the winning goal of the game and looked over to smile at his parents. Geoff was wrangling the Lads, (who had managed to tie all their shoelaces together and we're running around, tripping all over) but Jack waved and gave him a thumbs up. Ryan beamed at him.

"Did you see me!?" He called. "Did you see me, papa?"

"Good job, Rye!" Jack called back to him and Ryan's heart soared.

Yeah, he wasn't an only child any more, but he was still loved and he had an amazing family.

They went to Baskin Robin to get ice cream and Ryan got to have two scoops while the lads only got one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another chapter for you! I honestly have the "word barf" for this story written on paper and I add more detail as I type. So I'm sorry for any errors because I didn't physically write most of it down!


	4. Achievement Unlocked : Babysitter's Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff doesn't want to leave Ryan alone with the Lads for one night.

Geoff and Jack hardly ever left their kids alone for more than a few hours at a time and even then, they usually had Burnie or Miles babysit. One weekend in March, Jack insisted on taking Geoff to spend one night away from the kids and have some time to relax. It would be the first time they had left any of their kids alone overnight.

Geoff really wanted to call Burnie, but Ryan insisted that he, at sixteen, could take care of three seven year olds for one night. Jack reassured Geoff that it would be fine and Burnie wasn't far away if something did happen.

"Okay, but if you have an emergency or if anything happens-"

"Call 911, then Burnie, then you." Ryan repeated from when Geoff had told him ten other times. "It'll be fine, dad. I'll call you if Gavin misses you. I know how to calm Michael down from a tantrum. Ray's not allowed to play Call of Duty." He said with a confident smile and Jack practically had to push Geoff out the door for their first night alone in over ten years. Since the day they adopted Ryan.

The evening went fine for Ryan and the Lads. They, watched a Finding Nemo and Ryan made mac & cheese for dinner. At 7:00, it was time for pyjamas and teeth brushing and at 7:30, he was tucking the lads in to their beds.

"Rye?" Gavin said shyly from under his patterned, green blanket.

"Yeah, Gav?" He said and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I miss daddy and papa." He said softly and Ryan smoothed his wild, sandy hair.

"It's okay, Gavvy. We'll call daddy in the morning, okay?" He assured and Gavin nodded, curling up with his build-a-bear that he had made for his fifth birthday. Michael turned off his DS and went to sleep without a word. He was going through a phase and pretended he didn't need anybody. Ray made Ryan turn on the night light because papa wasn't home to scare the monsters away. He turned on the star shaped light, casting a soft glow over the room where the three boys slept. Ryan smiled and went to his bedroom, playing games on his computer for a few hours before getting in bed.

"But he's sleeping, Micool!" Gavin's voice drifted in to the room and Michael dragged him along.

"It's fine. Just be quiet." He said and Ryan reached over to turn on his lamp.

"Gavin? Michael?" He said quietly in to the night and the two kids stepped in to his doorframe.

"Gavin had a nightmare." Michael said, crossing his arms. Gavin clutched his bear and looked at Ryan sadly.

"C'mere. You can sleep with me." He said and Gavin, scrambled in to bed with Ryan. Ray came in a moment later, his favorite blanket over his shoulders and rubbing his eyes.

"I thought you all ran away." He said and came to crawl in bed with the other two. It was only a twin bed and was hardly fitting three, and the forth was showing signs of joining them. Ryan picked up Gavin and held Ray's hand, leading them and Michael down the hall to their parent's room. Gavin looked nervous.

"Are we allowed to go in when daddy and papa aren't home?" He asked and Ryan kissed his head.

"We'll tell them when we call them in the morning." He promised and Gavin nodded, relaxing. 

They all crawled I to the king sized bed and cuddled up to each other. Ryan smiled to himself. It reminded him of a time before the Lads. Whenever he would have a nightmare, he would crawl in to bed between his dads to sleep. He always curled up in to Jack's warm, soft body and Geoff squeezed close to his other side, draping an arm over his two favorite people in the world. Ryan, always felt safe and loved around them.

Ryan wrapped his arms around his three little brothers and held them all close.

"I love you, lads." He hummed softly, but theyxwere already asleep.


	5. Achievement Unlocked : Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning's events.

Ryan woke up the next morning to find his brothers sprawled out over the bed. He chuckled softly and got up without disturbing them. He went to the kitchen and got out bowls and the Lads favorite cereals.

Gavin was the first to wake up and he rushed in to the kitchen, climbing up on the counter to get to the phone.

"Gotta call daddy! Gotta call daddy, Rye!" He said and Ryan grabbed him around the waist and put him back on the floor.

"It's early, Gav. Daddy's probably still sleeping. Go wake up your brothers and we'll call after breakfast." Ryan assured and Gavin nodded, going to wake up Ray and Michael. The three boys came to the kitchen a minute later and Ryan put their cereal in front of them. Honey Nut Cheerios for Michael, Frosted Flakes for Ray, and Lucky Charms for Gavin. Ryan sat to eat his own bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and watched his brothers talk about cartoons and argue who was better; Mario or Sonic.

The moment Gavin finished, he dumped his bowl in the sink and went for the phone again.

"Time to call daddy, Ryan!" He said and Ryan chuckled, taking the phone and dialing Geoff's number.

In the next city over in a rather nice hotel, Geoff and Jack where sleeping on a big, comfy bed with the curtains drawn to block out the sunlight. Geoff was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing from his pants pocket on the floor where he had discarded them last night. He fumbled around a bit before locating the phone and answering without looking who the caller was.

"H'lo?" He mumbled sleepily, running a hand over his face.

"Dad? Sorry, did I wake you?" Ryan said from the other end and Geoff sat up quickly.

"Ryan? What's wrong? What happened?" He said quickly and Jack stirred beside him.

"Nothing, dad, it's fine. Gavin misses you, that's all." He said and Geoff relaxed a bit.

"Okay... let me talk to him." He said and there was a slight shuffling noise as the phone was passed to the kid.

"Hi, daddy." Gavin's little British voice said and Geoff smiled.

"Hey, buddy. How are you?"

"I miss you, daddy." He said with a sniffle. "I miss papa too."

"Oh, it's okay Gav. We'll be home after lunch, okay? I promise." He said and Gavin sighed.

"Okay." He said. "We all slept in your bed last night. I had a bad dream and Ray got scared and Micool pretended he didn't want to, but he was a little scared too-"

"Was not!" Michael's voice came in the background and Geoff chuckled.

"Alright, you boys be good for Ryan and we'll see you this afternoon, okay?" Geoff said and Gavin smiled.

"Okay, daddy. I love you. Tell papa I love him also!"

"Of course. I love you too, Gav." Geoff said and Gavin said goodbye before hanging up. Geoff sighed and put his phone on the nightstand.

Jack was awake now and he reached up to run a soothing hand over Geoff's bare back.

"They're okay, babe." Jack said soothingly. "Ryan's taking care of them. It's good for kids to spend some time without their parents or they'll have seperation anxiety in the future." He said and Geoff sighed.

"I know. I can't help but worry, though."

"Stop worrying. We came here to relax and we still have a whole morning left." He said and Geoff turned and smiled warmly at his husband.

"I love you. I don't say that nearly enough." He said and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You sure said it a lot last night." Jack smirked and Geoff hit his shoulder gently.

"Shut up." He said and kissed him again, deeper this time.

It was good to get away and spend some time with the man he loved without taking care of any kids. Yes, Geoff still worried, but Jack took some of that worry away. He loved this ginger, bearded man with everything he had and he was so happy he had kissed him that one day in High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make of that ending what you will. ;3.


	6. Achievement Unlocked : Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Jack return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So as I continue this story on paper, I'm adding more and more detail and Ryan's "problem" is looking to be resolved soon. So, if any of you have ideas for plot points, I'll absolutely take them! They can focus on Ryan, the Lads, Geoff and Jack or any combo really! Can be fluffy, *slightly* angsty, funny, elaborate or basic as you want! I want this story to go on for quite a while and I can't keep it going forever by myself. So tell me your ideas in the comments!  
> Thank you, my darlings!

Back at home, Ryan was entertaining the Lads for the morning. They played Minecraft and raced RC cars and all "helped" in making sandwiches for lunch.

After a bath for Gavin to wash the jelly out of his hair and a load of sticky laundry, the kids finally relaxed slightly and Ryan was able to plop them in front of the TV where they were captivated by Big Hero 6.

It was 1:15 when Ryan heard the door being unlocked and opened. Gavin jumped to his feet hearing the sound as well.

"Daddy and papa are here!" He said exitedly and rushed to the front room to greet them. Michael and Ray, followed close behind and Ryan chuckled, following at a leasurly pace. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as his brothers climbed all over their dads. Geoff hugged Gavin tightly and mumbled about how he missed him before letting him down to hug Jack. Geoff greeted the other two kids and looked up at Ryan as he ruffled Michael's hair. Ryan smiled softly and Geoff stood, walking over.

"Everything went okay?" He asked and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, it was good." He said. "It was fun." He said and Geoff hugged Ryan tightly. Ryan was slightly surprised. His dad hadn't hugged him like this in years... not since he was eleven and they got really busy with the lads.

"Thank you, Ryan." Geoff said. "I'm proud of you and I'm glad I trusted you. I'll make sure to do it again." He said and Ryan smiled to himself.

"Thanks, dad." He said and Geoff stepped back to look at Ryan. They were almost the same height and Geoff realized that his first child was growing up. Ryan was tall and broad-shouldered and strong while Geoff was a bit more like a plank with limbs. He felt like he was getting so old.

"Ryan?" He said and looked at him. Ryan frowned.

"Yeah?" He replied and Geoff hugged him again.

"I missed you. No matter how much attention we put on your brothers... We still love you. You're still our son and we promise never to ignore you or anything like that." He said and Ryan bit his tongue to keep from crying as he hugged Geoff back and took a deep breath.

"I missed you too." Ryan said and Geoff stepped back again.

"I'm gonna start dinner." He stated, collecting himself and going to the kitchen. Jack carried their bags upstairs closely followed by Ray and Gavin while Michael was already on the top step. Ryan smiled and went upstairs as well, going to his own room and checking his email.

Some of his messages were ads or promos for gaming sites, some were funny pictures his friends had sent him, but there was one message from an address he didn't know. It didn't even look like anything.

~

To: ryantheguy@gmail.com

From: fke78709_n65@yahoo.com

Subject: Hello, Ryan.

Attachment: Happy family.jpg

~

Ryan opened the picture file and paled. It was a photo he had never seen before, but it was his family. It was of their house and front yard. The Lads were running around with Ryan, playing tag while Geoff and Jack stood on the porch. Jack's arm was around Geoff in an obviously loving way and Geoff was laughing, leaning in to Jack. It was a great picture... but where did it come from? This had only happened a week ago... Ryan gulped and read the email.

~

You disgusting piece of scum. You are an absolute disgrace to society, you faggot. Those two freaks that you call your 'parents' are nothing but confused, retarded people who need to be cured of their disease before it infects those poor little kids. It's too late for you. You're just as much an abomination as they are. Those children should be taken away and the three of you should be locked in a mental asylum and cured of your homosexuality. And I can make that happen. I can make your life hell if you don't split up your 'parents' and get those kids to healthy, real families who can actually raise them like they deserve to be raised. It's your choice. 

Oh, and if you tell anynody, I'll know.

You had better start soon or there will be conciquinces.

~

Ryan was in tears, his heart pounding. He logged out of is email and shut down his computer quickly before sitting, frozen in his chair. Why would somebody threaten him and his family like that? What did he do to deserve this? Who was blackmailing and stalking him? He had to figure it out, but he was to scared right now to think of anything right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so arises Ryan's "problem"...
> 
> Remember to leave suggestions in the comments!


	7. Achievement Unlocked : Instant Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are annoying assholes. :)

Ryan sat down at lunch the next day with his best friends Joel and Kdin. The morning had been fine... Ryan wasn't subjected to any torture yet.

"Ryan, you have to tell your dads." Joel said as they sat. "Somebody threatened you! And they took a picture of your family without any of you knowing! It's stalking and cyber bullying. Both of which are illegal." He said and Ryan shook his head.

"Whoever it was, they said they would know if I told any adults." He said and poked at his soggy green beans. "Besides, I'm sure it was just a threat. Nothing more. Some ass that wanted to scare me. It wouldn't be too difficult to get that picture. Just drive by casually and snap a photo or two with a halfway decent camera." He shrugged.

"But what if it's not just a threat? What if this person really did want to hurt your family?" Kdin stressed as he fiddled with the zipper on his sweatshirt.

"I won't let them. I'll protect my brothers and my dads can take care of themselves. We'll be fine." He said and just as he went to take a bite of his Mystery Meat shool lunch, a glob of instant mashed potatoes was flung at the back of his head. Most of the thick goo was on his hair, but some of it dropped down his back.

"Hey, fag. How's your mom?" The potato-flinger called from about ten feet behind him. "Oh wait, you don't have one. Just two disgusting homos! You know, I bet I know why she gave you up. She didn't want a faggot for a son! Those three little kids you live with might have a chance of being saved if you send them off to real families with a mom and a dad like it's supposed to be." Ryan was trembling with rage and Joel and Kdin tried to calm him down . "You and the homos should be shipped off to a mental asylum to be cured of your gayness." The guy came up right behind Ryan. "And you'll never be normal because you've been surrounded by faggots your whole life. You all deserve to burn in hell for all of time." He spat and Ryan, not being able to come up with a clever comeback, stood up, turned around and punched the guy in the face. He felt bones crack under his knucles and the guys collapsed, blood spouting from his nose.

"Mr. Ramsey-Patillo!" Ryan turned to see the principal storm towards him with his balding hair and rumpled grey suit. "What do you think you are doing?" He yelled and Joel stood.

"Sir, he was provoked! Derek was insulting his family!" He protested and the principal glared at him.

"I didn't ask you, Heymen!" He snapped and motioned for Ryan to follow him. He did, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and trying to scrape the potatoes out of his hair.

He sat in a straight-backed, uncomfortable, wooden chair while Mr. Grumpy Pants called his dad. Geoff arrived ten minutes later and talked to the principal for a while before taking Ryan home.

"Why did you punch a kid, Ryan?" He said after a minute of quiet driving.

"He was insulting you and papa. I couldn't think of a witty comeback." He muttered and Geoff chuckled.

"That's my boy." He said and they pulled in to the driveway. "Go get in the shower. I'll make lunch." He instructed and Ryan nodded going upstairs to get in the shower and wash the mashed potatoes off the back of his head.

He came downstairs again in sweatpants and an old tshirt. Geoff had made sandwiches and even a couple boxes of Girl Scout Cookies from his private stash. They, devoured a whole box of Tagalongs and half a box of Samoas.

"So let me get this straight," Geoff said, sitting back. "Somebody threatened you through an email?" I said and Ryan nodded raking his fingers through his still damp hair.

"Yeah." He breathed. "Said they would make my life hell if I didn't try to break up you and papa." He said and choked a little on his words. Geoff wrapped an arm around Ryan.

"We're not splitting up, ever. I love that fat, balding old guy." He chuckled and Ryan smiled.

"He's not /that/ fat." Ryan chuckled and Geoff smirked.

"You haven't seen him without a shirt." He said and Ryan leaned away from him.

"Okay, too much information. I don't even want to think about that!" He laughed and Geoff laughed with him.

"Alright, I have to go back to work for a while. I'll talk to Jack before he gets home, okay?"

"Okay. See you later." Ryan said and went to throw away their garbage.

"Remember to pick up the lads from the bus stop!" Geoff called over his shoulder as he left and Ryan called back an agreemet. He went upstairs, lay in his bed and sighed. His life was far from normal, but he loved it anyways.


	8. Achievement Unlocked : Computer Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father always wants to protect his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep leaving suggestions, darlings! I need all, the ideas I can get.

Ryan played games on his computer until 3:30 when, he stood, grabbed his jacket and headed down to the street corner to get the Lads off the bus. He leaned against a street lamp pole and looked up at the sky. It was grey and looked rater stormy. It would probably start pouring down rain soon, like it did in Texas.

He looked down again when the bus choked to a stop and the doors swung open. A couple of other kids from the neighborhood got off the bus, followed closely by the lads. The three of them hopped off the bus and ran towards Ryan, hugging him and beginning to chatter away about their day at school. Gavin begged for a piggy back ride, so Ryan squatted and held Gavin up on his back. The little Brit giggled.

"Micool, I'm taller than you!" He said and Michael pouted.

"Only because Rye's holding you up!" He protested. The moment they hot home, they demanded to be measured against the pantry door where lines, dates, and names tracked the kid's growths - and even Geoff and Jack's shrinking. Ryan's most recent measurement was only a couple inches below Geoff's. Ryan marked their heights and labled them.

"Sorry, Michael. Gavin's a bit taller than you." He said and Gavin celebrated while Michael pouted. Rya n crouched next to the russet-haired kid. "He may be taller, but you're stronger and harder to knock down." He assured and Michael smiled.

Ryan got them a snack and helped with homework for a while before letting them go off and play in their room. He went to his own bedroom and got on his computer, looking at his email. There was another message from a different adress, but Ryan had a feeling he knew who - or what - I was.

~

To: ryantheguy@gmail.com

From: Le_P67fIs3@yahoo.com

Subject: I warned you

Well, Ryan, I told you not to tell anybody and look what you did. You went blabbering to daddy. Well, he can't protect you forever and I will make sure you wish you whe're never adopted by those fags. I'll make sure you wish you were never born. I'll make your life hell and you can't do anything about it or it gets worse.

So, be prepared, Ryan. Be prepared to go through hell, because it's not as tame as you think. Believe me.

~

Ryan growled and went to reply to the email, but as soon as he started typing, his computer went crazy. It was making strange noises and random, things were popping up on the screen. Hundreds of lines of 0s and 1s filled the screen, before there was one more awful sound and the monitor went to bluescreen. 

"Shit!" Ryan breathed and tried to shut it down. "Shit shit shit!" He was sure his computer was fried. He tried turning it back on, but the bluescreen just, flashed before shutting back off. How was that possible? To destroy his computer through an email? No link, no downloads no attachment. And only when he tried to reply... whoever was threatening him, they knew their way around a monitor and keyboard.

"Ryan?" He heard somebody say, and looked back to see Jack entering his room. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ryan wiped his tears quickly.

"Did dad already talk to you?" He breathed shakily and Jack nodded, coming closer. "Who-Whoever it is... they broke my computer. Internally. Through an email." He breated, having absolutely no clue how that could happen.

"I'm sorry, Ryan." Jack said and sat beside Ryan. He knew how hard Ryan had worked on that computer, making it run faster with more memory and more processing power and water cooling... that, computer was his pride and joy. "I know it won't be the same, but your dad and I will get you, a new one-"

"It's fine, papa." He said quickly. "I can keep most of the parts. I just need a new hard drive and processor." He muttered and carefully leaned his head on Jack's shoulder. Sure, he was a teenage boy, but he still wanted the comfort of his parents while he was upset. Jack wrapped an arm around Ryan and held him tight.

He wanted his son to be safe and happy all the time but he knew from personal experience that it wasn't possible. Especially in this situation. Two gay men in Texas with one teenager and three young boys... they where all bound to be bullied at some point. Now, Jack worried that the Lads would start getting teased as well for having two dads. He never wanted them to think they wheren't normal.

"Dinner in an hour, okay?" Jack finally said, standing up.

"Yeah, okay." Ryan said sadly and Jack let out a small, sigh before walking out of the room and back downstairs.

Ryan stayed in his room for a while before putting on a brave face for the Lads and going downstairs. Geoff and Jack were talking in hushed tones in the kitchen and Ryan turned on the TV, pretending that they wheren't talking about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would ya'll like a chapter of Geoff/Jack fluffy-ness? Because that might be coming up soon!
> 
> (Sorry this chapter took so long. Been busy with stuff for scool play! I rehearse every day after school until 6:00 and have been trying to get more sleep.)


	9. Achievement Unlocked : Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's hell is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some rather rude things said in this chapter... Gonna put a possible trigger warning here? Extreme bullying.

It was a long few weeks until anything else happened. Ryan was on edge, but forced himself not to show it. He went back to school after a couple of days and, although people whispered at first, everything was getting back to normal. The fact that he had broken a kid's nose was soon old news. Ryan made the mistake of starting to let his guard down.

"Hey, freak!" Ryan heard somebody call from across the hallway. He glanced over slightly, identifying the guy as Knoll Leffers. "Freak! Look at me while I'm talking to you, fag!" Knoll called again and Ryan shot him a cold, dead look. "Ryan, fucked any guys lately?" Knoll called and his friends laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world. "Bet you love having three little boys in your house. Do you play doctor with them?" Knoll laughed and Ryan, rolled his eyes, jotting down the names of the three idiots. He would make a list and report them later.

Joel came over to Ryan, followed closely by Kdin.

"Want us to kill them for you?" Joel, said glaring at Knoll and his friends.

"No. I need more time. Their deaths will be slow and torturous. They will regret being born to cross my path." Ryan, said in a monotonous voice. Kdin chuckled nervously.

"You are one creepy bastard." He said and the three of them laughed, heading to their anatomy class.

It was there that things just got worse. Ryan's assigned Lab partner "accidently" dropped a dead frog in his lap, the open chest spilling guts everywhere. They received a zero for the day and Ryan smelled like dead frog all, afternoon.

Between every class, about twenty or thirty slips of paper spilled out of his locker. They all had some sort of insult on them and after lunch, the papers were glued to the outside of his locker. He spend his break scraping the not-quite-dry glue and paper off with a pair of scissors and a sponge he had borrowed from the janitor.

But right after school was the worst. Huge posters adorned the walls, all of them plastered with a picture of Ryan's face and some vulgar message. The posters were laminated and had strong packing tape layed down firmly all around the edges. They were difficult to take down and the teachers had to try and cut the plastic with scissors to get them down. Whoever had planned this, though,was smart and had hidden all the sharp scissors in the school, leaving only dull safety scissors to, cut down the papers.

They couldn't catch the culprits as school was over and everybody had gone home quickly. The school was searched and all the scissors were found in the trash can of the boys locker room.

Ryan was forced to stay, after school and taken to the councilor's office to be "comforted". He didn't need to comforted. He didn't care. Sure, he didn't enjoy his face being plastered all over the school with the word "faggot" in thick black letters underneith, but he wasn't all torn up about it. It was just some homophobic bastard and he wasn't going to waste his time or energy on it.

Finally, the principal let him go after forty-five minutes of talking to the crazy school councilor. Ryan smiled when, he saw that Joel had waited for him and asked if he could get a ride home. He usually walked because his house wasn't too far away from the school and it was inconvenient for Joel to pick him up in the mornigs. But today, he wanted a ride. He wasn't afraid of what people could do to him if he walked, but he was terrified he would not get home in time to get the Lads off the bus.


	10. Achievement Unlocked : Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuance of the hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten chapters??? Wow! Keep, giving me ideas so I can keep getting the chapters out quickly!

After that, the tourmentors were a bit more subtle.They tripped Ryan in the hall, hid his notebooks while he wasn't looking, spilled various liquids and messy foods on him and continued to stuff his locker. One time, they left him small plastic bags full of powdered sugar made to look like conaine.

"This has gone on too long, Ryan." Joel said after almost a month. Ryan was trying to get chocolate milk out of his jeans.

"I'm fine. These are old jeans anyways." He muttered and Joel grabbed his shoulders.

"No, you can't just sit there while people torture you!" He said. "It's been a month. You have to do something about it."

"It's FINE, Joel. I don't need anybody protecting me!" He said loudly, pushing Joel away. Joel looked at him, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I know you, Ryan. Better than anybody else. I know you have a breaking point, and I can also tell that you're close to that point. You're going to snap, Rye, and don't you dare say you're fine. You're not fine. Nobody could possibly be fine in your situation!" He paused and took a step or two closer. "I'm worried about you, Ryan. I need you to be okay. I need you to look after yourself." He said and Ryan sighed deeply, sitting down on the floor again.

"I just don't know what to do." He groaned and put his head in his hands. Joel kneeled down next to him and tried to comfort his friend.

"You're not reacting, which is good, I guess. All they want is a reaction. If... if you stand up to them and tell them, to stop without getting emotional, it might work. Or they might get bored." He said and Ryan let out a long, slow sigh.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "I'll figure out what works. Thanks, Joel." He said and stood, making one last effort to get the milk off his jeans before he just decided to go and get his gym shorts and wear those for the rest of the day.

For the next week, Ryan was diligent about writing down the names of everybody and anybody who tormented him. He covered the vents on his locker so people couldn't put things inside and kept changes of clothes at school so he could continue his days without water or apple juice or spaghetti sauce all over himself. When people would trip him in the halls, he simply stared in to their eyes, said "stop" as calmly as he could and went on his way. Slowly but surly, people stopped messing with him. He began to remove some names from his list. He actually got apology notes passed to him in class.

After two weeks, the torture was almost nonexistant. Everybody but one person stopped shouting rude names at him as he walked down the hallway.

His name was Jacob Bode. Ryan circled the name on the list.

This guy seemed smart. His father was a very Catholic man and Jacob took after him. He spewed bullshit Jesus cap all the time and told Ryan he needed to be 'saved'. Ryan was confident that he was the one who sent he was the one who sent the emails. They where in the same programming class, after all, and besides the fact that he refused to create anything that didn't have to do with God, he was really good with computers and code.

He was sure that this was the guy who sent the emails and destroyed his computer. Ryan approached him one day during class.

"Jacob?" He said calmly and Jacob smirked.

"Hello, fag." He hissed and Ryan stayed calm.

"Will you please stop calling me rude names? I can't change the fact that I have two dads. My mother died when I was an infant, so she didn't give me up. Without my dad and papa, there would be four more miserable boys floating through the foster care system. They're good people and I'm straight. So thank you for breaking my computer and scaring my dads. I'm getting tired of all this, don't you agree?" He said, all the time looking in to Jacob's eyes with his own cold, emotionless gaze. Jacob just opened and closed his mouth a few times and looked down in defeat. Ryan smiled at him and went to his desk, getting to work on programming again.

After he confronted Jacob, everything went back to normal. No more torture, no more hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need suggestions! Please please please give me your ideas!  
> (Geoff and Jack fluff is next chapter!)  
> (And I have absolute nothing against religious people! I just dislike it when they shove it down other people's throats or use it to hurt people!)


	11. Achievement Unlocked : Totes adorbes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Geoff reflect on their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TIME FOR JACK/GEOFF FLUFF!!
> 
> ****IMPORTANT****
> 
> Anything written after the ~~~~~~ is smut! No plot there! It's not too bad, just wanted to put a little warning in. :)

Geoff pulled in to the driveway, shutting off his car and carrying armfuls of groceries inside. He turned on the radio and sang along badly as he put the food away, and started to make dinner. He didn't even notice his husband get home. Jack came up behind Geoff and wrapped his arms around his waist, causing the tattooed man to jump.

"Jesus! You scared me, asshole!" He said and kissed Jack.

"Sorry." Jack hummed and kissed him again. "What's for dinner?"

"Stir fry with all sorts of yummy stuff that the kids don't like." Geoff said happily and Jack hummed.

Ryan was staying at Joel's place tonight and the Lads where at a sleep over party for their friend Lindsay's birthday. The two men had the house to themselves tonight.

Jack helped cook the vegetables and set the table for just the two of them. They had a wonderful dinner and Jack suggested they watch a movie. Geoff pulled up Netflix and Jack lounged in the big Lay-Z-Boy recliner. Geoff joined him a moment later and hit play before putting the xbox controller down.

Jack draped a heavy blanket over them and put an arm over Geoff's shoulders. They watched quietly for a while before Geoff spoke.

"Do you remember how we met?" He asked softly and Jack nodded.

"If I recall correctly, It was the first day of seventh grade." He said with a smile.

Jack was thinner back then. Not skinny, but he wasn't as fat as he was now. It was lunch time and he spotted his friends at the table across the room, heading over to them with his lunch tray in hand.

He wasn't even sure what happened, but he was suddenly on the floor with two lunches in his lap and another guy struggling to stand in front of him.

"I'm so sorry!" The guy said, his voice breaking nervously. "Dicks... I wasn't looking where I was going and-" Jack cut him off, laughing.

"It's alright." He said, standing slowly and reaching down to help the other guy stand. "You probably just saved me from wearing this awful shirt ever again." He said and motioned to the (now ruined) Polo shirt his mother had forced him to wear for the first day.

"Still, I'm really sorry. Jesus, this is not a great way to start Junior High..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and they started to pick up the spilled food.

"Hey, it's fine." Jack said and plucked grapes off the floor. "I'm Jack Patillo, by the way. What's your name." The brunette smiled.

"Geoffrey Ramsey. Like, G-E-O-F-F-E-R-Y. Just call me Geoff." He said and Jack nodded.

"Want to sit with my friends and I? Burnie and Matt are cool." He said and they walked to throw away the dirty floor food.

"Sure." He said. "Been here three hours and I've already infiltrated a friend group." He grinned and Jack chuckled.

"We basically talk about video games and Dungeons and Dragons and other nerd stuff. If you want, the cool kids sit up by the doors." Jack said, giving Geoff a chance to escape.

"I love video games." He said, grinning. Jack grinned back at him and they went to sit down.

"You where such a dweeb." Jack chuckled and held his husband close. "And your voice cracked every other word."

"Hey, it's not my fault I was in the midst of puberty when we met." Geoff protested and Jack hugged him.

"Your voice still cracks, babe." He chuckled. "What about the night you kissed me?" Jack hummed and Geoff lay his head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't feel like that long ago..."

They where sitting in Geoff's bedroom, playing XBox and eating Doritos and drinking diet Coke. Jack died again, receiving a 'Game Over' screen for both of them. Geoff sighed and sat back in his beanbag chair.

"Sorry." Jack muttered and put his controller down, taking a swig of his Coke.

"Nah, that's a really hard level." He said and looked over at his best friend. They where almost shoulder to shoulder and any bit of contact made Geoff's skin tingle. He was in love with his friend, and he had accepted that quite a while ago. He was in love with the ginger dork he had spilled food on the first day of Junior High. They had been friends for over four years now and Geoff knew he loved Jack.

But he didn't know if Jack loved him.

"Jack?" Geoff said nervously, his palms sweating.

"Yeah?" Jack replied, looking over and not sensing his nerves. Geoff shuffled around a bit and, without saying anything else, he leaned over and crashed his lips against Jack's. Both of them sat there, shocked for a moment before Jack's hand drifted to settle on Geoff's back. Geoff brought his hands to Jack's face and pulled back after a while.

"I um... I'm gay. And I really really like you." He said, his cheeks red. His heart was hammering and he was so afraid that Jack would call him a freak and leave and never speak to him again. But he didn't do any of that.

Jack just grabbed his hand, looking at Geoff with a small, smile on his face.

"I... guess I never thought about it before but..." Jack smiled at him. "I would like to go out with you." He said softly and Geoff smiled sweetly and nervously at him.

"R-really?" He stuttered, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, really." He chuckled and pulled Geoff in to a tight hug.

"I was not that awkward!" Geoff protested and punched his husband gently. Jack chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I'm glad you kissed me. I'm so happy we got married and our kids are perfect and... Jesus, I love you so much." He breathed and kissed Geoff deeply.

"I love you too, babe." He breathed and kissed him back. He was so happy with his life and his family. He knew it would be forever.

~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for them to move to their bedroom. Jack lay Geoff down on the bed and pulled his shirt off before kissing him again. He traced Geoff's tattoos gently, causing the smaller man to shiver and let out a low moan. Jack's jeans started to get too tight and he unbuckled his belt slowly, slipping his and Geoff's pants off easily. It wasn't long before there was no seperation between them and Jack was moving his big, strong hands over Geoff's body.

"J-Jack..." Geoff moaned and Jack smiled, kissing his neck now. He leaned over to the beside table and rummaged around in the drawer for a moment.

"Fuck," He mumbled and sat up, searching for the bottle of lube they kept in the drawer. He finally located it and sighed. Empty. Geoff laughed and his big belly laugh causing Jack to laugh as well.

"Well, shit." Geoff managed to say through his laughter. Jack fell on to the bed beside him and pulled him close.

"So are we going to Walgreens or passing on sex tonight?" He hummed and Geoff smiled.

"Walgreens." He said quickly. "But I'm not going, you are. Remember, it's not awkward unless you make it awkward. Just smile when they looked at you funny." He grinned and Jack rolled his eyes, kissing Geoff.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He said and threw on his clothes again, before heading out. Geoff chuckled and rolled over on to his back. He really loved that idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN!!!!!


	12. Achievement Unlocked : Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Ray and Gavin love each other in a way only brothers can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS!!! I have been so busy with rehearsals and the whole Ray thing absolutely destroyed my soul and I just didn't feel like writing or even thinking about Achievement Hunter at all!
> 
> But I'm super proud of him and I really hope he goes on to do amazing things on Twitch! (Even though I will not be able to watch him stream.)
> 
> Anyways, the next few chapters will be Gavin-centric and the other Lads will each have their own chapter or two! 
> 
> I'm sorry if these are bad. If an idea does not come to me naturally, I have a hard time expanding on it! Bear with me, darlings! Hopefully, I'll get my groove back!
> 
> ♡

Gavin, Michael and Ray were running around Lindsay's house, laughing and having fun with all the kids from their class. It was a great party with games and food and balloons and music. They we're playing tag right now and Gavin got tired, so he sat down with his cup of juice and drank it happily.

The lad looked up when a couple of bigger kids came over to him. They were smiling, but not with their eyes. Gavin frowned and put his juice on the table.

"Hello." He said to the boys, his accent heavy because he was tired 

"Hi," the biggest boy said and laughed quietly. "freak." He said and Gavin frowned deeply. The other two kids laughed too. "My mother told me that you're a freak. You don't have a mother, do you? You have two dads." The boy scowled and Gavin nodded.

"Yes. I have a daddy and a papa. They take really good care of me." He tried to explain and the boys laughed.

"You talk funny! Why can't you talk normal? Are you retarded?" He laughed and practically spat in Gavin's face. Gavin bit his lip. Jack had told him he talked different because he was born in a different part of the world.

"It's because when I was little, I lived in, England and they talk, different there! Lots of people talk like this."

"Not here! You should have stayed far away! You talk funny and you don't have a mommy! Freak!" Gavin felt tears in his eyes and didn't know what to do. He let out a little whimper and suddenly, Michael ran over and shoved the bully. Ray was right behind him and crossed his arms giving the boys a disproving look that could make anybody feel bad about themselves.

"Don't say that about my brother! He talks different and we have a daddy and a papa but that's okay!" Michael said loudly and and Mrs. Tuggey, Lindsay's mother, rushed over and told Michael and Ray off for pushing and shouting. Lindsay ran over to defend him.

"Mommy, Trevor was making fun of Gavin! He was being mean!" She said and comforted Gavin. "I want Trevor to leave, mommy. Gavin and Michael and Ray are my best friends and I don't want mean people at my birthday." She said calmly and her mother nodded slowly, getting the phone and calling Trevor's parents. Lindsay looked to Gavin.

"Are you okay? My mother made me invite Trevor. I know he makes fun of you in class." She said. "I had to invite everybody for today, but they don't get to sleep over. Only you three and Barbera and Meg get to sleep over." She assured and Gavin nodded, wiping his eyes. Michael hugged his brother tightly.

"You're a really good brother and I would be sad if you never lived here." He said and and Ray hugged him too.

"Don't let them make fun of you, Gavin. I like the way, you talk and I like being your brother." He promised and Gavin hugged both of them back.

Trevor's parents showed up soon, scolding him for being mean and Makin him apologize to Gavin. They took him home after that and Lindsay hopped over to Gavin.

"It's time for cupcakes!" She cheered and the big group of second graders rushed to the kitchen. Gavin stayed behind a little bit and Ray frowned.

"Come on, Gavin. Cupcakes! What's wrong?" He asked and stood in front of him. Gavin smiled widely.

"I love daddy and papa." He said simply. "And I love you and Micool and Rye."

"I love our family too." Ray said and took his hand. "But I love cupcakes too! Let's go!" He said and pulled him to the kitchen where the rest of the party was getting ready to sing Happy Birthday


	13. Achievement Unlocked : The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so arises Gavin's problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I'm a lazy mofo.
> 
> Also depression, so...
> 
> But I've had this written for WAY too long! Please enjoy!

A year passed in the blink of an eye. The Lads were all eight now, Ryan had turned seventeen recently, and Geoff and Jack were celebrating their twelve year wedding anniversary. They had moved house in the last year so the Lads could all have their own bedrooms, which the three had protested at first. As soon as they saw that the rooms were side by side and had secret doors between them, they were fine with moving.

Ryan wasn't bullied anymore. He had a lot of really great friends and everybody he bothered to talk to was respectful of his dads and his family.

The Lads had escaped their bully as well. For the most part, children were accepting and if not, they had a fiery redhead girl to protect them. They were happy-go-lucky boys, loving their family and their friends and their lives. Everything seemed to be perfect.

Until the day when they got a call from the orphanage they had adopted their children from.

"Hello, is this Mr. Ramsey-Pattillo?" The kind woman on the phone said. Jack leaned against the counter.

"Yes, this is Jack. How can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm from St. Elizabeth Children's Home. You've adopted four boys from us in the past." The woman said and Jack swallowed.

"Yes, we did. Is there a problem?" His heart rate was beginning to speed up.

"We were wondering if we could schedule a meeting to talk about some... new information that has come up about your son Gavin." She said and Jack paled slightly. Geoff came in to the kitchen right then and tried to speak when he saw Jack's pale face, but Jack just shook his head.

"Yes, I... we can come whenever you want us to." He said and Geoff stepped closer, seeing how destressed Jack was. "Okay, yes, that works. We'll be there soon... Alright, goodbye." He said and hung up the phone. Geoff looked at him, terrified.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked quickly and Jack ran a hand over his face.

"I don't know. That was Saint Elizabeth's. It's... something about Gavin." He said and Geoff's eyes filled with worry. "We have a meeting in an hour to find out what." He said and Geoff noded slowly.

They asked Ryan to babysit for a couple hours and headed to the Children's Home. They went inside and were greeted by one of the volunteers who lead them in to a cheerful office. Geoff glanced around quickly. This was the room he and Jack sat in when they became Ryan's legal parents. It made him smile and forget why they were here for a moment.

The moment ended when the door opened again and Jack lead Geoff to sit in the comfortable wooden chairs in front of the desk. A middle aged woman in casual clothes sat behind the desk and slipped a pair of winged glass on her face.

"I'm sorry for the inconveniece and for scaring you, most likely." She said with a gentle smile. "Something has come up, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. " She said, but it didn't help Geoff relax at all.

"What's come up?" He asked, his voice wavering. Jack squeezed his hand.

"Well, a young woman came here this morning saying that her name was Katherine Free and that she left her young son, Gavin, here when he was three." She explained and Jack's heart skipped a beat. "She had his birth certificate and photos of him as a child. I believe that she is Gavin's birth mother." She paused. "And she said she wants to raise him herself."

Angry tears filled Geoff's eyes. He couldn't loose Gavin. He couldn't let go of his baby.

"No." He said quickly. "No, we can't let her have him. He's our son. She left him a long time ago!" He protested and Jack trailed a hand down his arm to sooth him gently.

"I agree." The woman said, adjusting her glasses. "You two are Gavin's parents and, birth mother or not, she can't just take him away from the only family he can remember. However, we cannot deny her DNA testing and a trial for possible visitation rights." She said and Jack frowned.

"He's only eight. We don't want to confuse him. We are Gavin's parents and we don't want another 'parental figure' in the picture." He said calmly.

"I absolutely support that idea and personally believe that Gavin should never know anything about this, but we have to let her see him if she wants to." She said and Geoff wiped his eyes quickly.

"Okay, fine." He said and collected himself. "We'll meet up with her. Tell her... next Friday at Lionwood Park. Three o'clock." He said and stood. "Now, we have to get back home to make dinner for our family." He said, his eyes still swimming with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really awful at stuff like this so please don't hate me. I'm not good at drama like this! I'm a fluff writer!


	14. Achievement Unlocked : Family Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing drama!!

Geoff was anxious for the rest of the week. He really had no real reason to be, but it was still stressing him out. Jack offered to explain to Gavin and chose Friday afternoon, just a few hours before they would meet Katherine Free.

"She's the woman who carried you in her belly and raised you in England." He said softly, sitting on the sofa with Gavin. "She's your mother, but your daddy and I are still your parents and she's not going to take you away." Jack mainly said this to comfort himself; Gavin seemed fine.

They headed to the small park near their house and let Gavin go play while they waited for Katherine to show up. She did arrive soon enough and approached Jack and Geoff. They had a short conversation at the picnic table where they sat before Geoff went to collect Gavin and bring him over. The lad looked at her and frowned. Jack could see it in his eyes that he remembered her.

"Hi, Gavvy." Katherine said softly and sat down on the wooden bench. Geoff sat on the other side of the table with Jack whIle Gavin sat between them.

Katherine was young; no older than twenty five. She had obviously been a teenager when Gavin was born. Geoff couldn't judge her too much, though. He didn't know her life story. He supposed she had done the right thing by giving Gavin up and saving him from whatever would face her in the obviously difficult years afterwards. Her hair was dark,brown,but had obviously been bleached several times in the past and her teeth and eyes were those of somebody who just couldn't take care of themselves or resorted to drugs to cope with their problems. He could see that she had been pretty once, but if you put enough pressure on a porcelain doll, it's going to crack.

But now she wanted to take Gavin back? He didn't,care if she was sober or had a steady job or whatever, she wasn't taking his son away.

Gavin crawled in to Geoff's lap, holding on to his arm tightly. Geoff rubbed Gavin's back with his free hand, knowing that this was probably strange or difficult for him Jack sat,beside his husband and son, looking over at the woman sitting across from them.

"I'm sorry for all this." She said but didn't take her eyes off Gavin. The chold peeked out at her from his his hiding place, his face buried in Geoff's chest.

"Daddy?' Gavin whispered to Geoff and the man looked down at his son stroking his hair now.

"Yes baby?" He replied gently. Gavin squirmed in his lap and cast another look at Katherine.

"That lady... sh-she's my mummy." He said softly. "I lived with her... Do I have to live with her again?"

The answers from Geoff and Katherine came at the same time.

"No."

"If you want to."

Geoff and Katherine glared at each other. Jack spoke up so they didn't star fighting and upset Gavin even more.

"It's up to you, Gavin." He said and the conflicted little eight year old looked at his dads with tear filled eyes. He looked at Katherine and spoke to her.

"I wanna stay with daddy and papa." He said quietly and cried, clinging to Geoff's shirt. His small body trembled in he tattooed arms. Geoff tried to calm him.

"If you'll escuse me, I'm going to take my son back home to his family." He said and carried Gavin towards the car.

"Daddy," He whimpered as Geoff helped him buckle in. "My mummy left me behind a long time ago. And I love you and Papa lots and I wanna stay with you. But... sh-she's my mother... everybody at school says I have to have a mother..." He pouted and Geoff pushed his hair back to calm him down.

"She is your mother, Gavin, but you don't ever have to live with her again. Papa and I love you so much and we want you to stay here with us. We're your family and nobody can take you away from us." He promised and held Gavin for a moment. Gavin clung to Geoff tightly. He never wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there ya go! New chapter soon??? Hopefully??  
> Go check out my Mavin Soulmate AU fuc on Wattpad! (Same username as here.)
> 
> FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CARE ABOUT MY LIFE!!!  
> I have received an Honorable Mention in the 5th Avenue High School Musical Awards! Judges from 5th Avenue Theatre in Seattle came to 104 musicals all around Washington state and saw countless actors and actresses. Within the Best Supporting Actress category alone, I assume there could be 200-300 possible cantidates. There were 8 nominations for Best Supporting Actress and 9 Honorable Mentions; I am one of those HM's! As a Sophmore, this is a huge honor. People who are trained to pick apart an actor's preformance and know what a good actor actually looks like have noticed me and put me on their list of awesome people! There are so many talanted Seniors in our program who never get nominated or HM for the 5th Ave. Awards and I am so thankful for this! What a great thing to have accomplished and a great step towards the rest of my life.
> 
> So that's all, just wanted to share with you the most exiting/important thing that has ever happened to me!


	15. Achievement Unlocked : Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuunnnnn...

They didn't hear any more of Gavin's mother after that. The lad didn't talk about it, either, deciding to move on with his real family: his dads and brothers.

The Lads were out at recess one day a couple of weeks later, playing in the bushes next to the fence. Gavin looked up as a car pulled up to the curb and somebody got out. It was his mother! He waved at her and she waved back happily. He watched her go inside the school and when they went back to class, Gavin had a note to go to the office because his mother was here to pick him up for a doctor's appointment. Gavin didn't mind doctors, but he was slightly confused why his dads hadn't mentioned it.

He collected his things and went to the office, saying goodbye to the nice computer ladies and following his mother out to her car.

He had no idea anything was wrong until she drove to her house, brought Gavin inside and lead him down the hallway to a bedroom that was decorated for a little boy. It was full of baby stuff and Gavin wrinkled his nose.

"You're my son," the woman standing behind him started. "and you're going to live with me now. We'll be happy." She smiled a really big, kinda scary smile and Gavin frowned.

"I want to go home..." He said softly, gripping the straps of his backpack.

"This is your new home, Gavin." She kneeled down and reached out for him, but he just shook his head and stepped further away from her.

"No," He whined, starting to get scared. "I want to go home!" He cried and her face changed from overly-happy to angry. She grabbed his arm hard and pushed him in to the bedroom.

"You live here now, you little brat! Forget about those fags you call a family! I'm your mother! You're mine!" She spat and slammed the door, locking it from the outside. Gavin screamed and tried to get out until he became exhausted. He wasn't given food or water or even a toilet break. Nothing. 

He had been kidnapped by his own mother.

\----

Geoff spoke frantically, calling the police and the school and anybody he could think of. Gavin hadn't come home from school and Michael said that a woman came to pick him up and that the note said it was his mother.

Geoff begged the city police to put out an Amber Alert to find their son, but try claimed that he hadn't been missing long enough and that if he was with his mother, he was probably safe.

"Don't you get it? We adopted him! She hasn't been part of the picture until now!" He was crying, desperate to find Gavin. Michael and Ray were sitting on the sofa, holding each other tightly and crying silently. Ryan was at Joel's house when Jack called him and told him to come home.

"Okay, thank you." Geoff said before hanging up the phone and Jack reached for him. "They're sending somebody to confirm the abduction." He said and let out a choked sob. Jack pulled his husband close to his chest, trying to comfort him.

Once the cop had verified that Gavin was actually missing and was most likely in physical danger, (per protocol. An Amber Alert was a big deal; they couldn't have any false alarms.) he sent the descriptions to be transfered in to the Alert system and broadcast to the surrounding counties. Geoff and Jack sat on the sofa togethe as they listened to the Alert.

\-- Civil Authorities have issued an alert for an abducted child. Eight year old Gavin Pattillo-Ramsey was last seen at Lake Ridge Elementary School at 1:45 today. He is four feet, three inches tall, caucasian, sixty pounds and speaks with an English accent. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He was last seen wearing jeans and a red tshirt. His captor is believed to be Katherine Free, a twenty five year old woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She is aproximatly six feet tall and 140 pounds. She speaks with an English accent and drives a silver Honda Accord. She is believed to be staying somewhere in or around Austin, Texas. If you have any information regarding their wearabouts, please contact your local police--

Geoff buried his face in Jack's shoukder, sobbing as the tones signaling the end of the Alert sounded. Their son... Their baby boy was missing.

"Dad? Papa?" Ryan rushed in to the house quickly, dropping his keys on the table and rushing towards the living room. "I heard it on the radio. Are you both okay? Are Ray and Michael okay?" He hugged both of them tightly.

"They're in Michael's room playing DS. I don't want them to focus on it." Jack said and Ryan sat down on the floor in front of them. He felt like a little kid again, trying to comfort them when something happened that he didn't understand. Back then, words like "cancer" and "Intensive Care" had no meaning to him. He felt bad about it now... but this time, knowing what was going on and know in the danger of it all... it was worse.

Jack reached for Ryan's hand and pulled him on to the sofa on Geoff's other side. The two both wrapped their arms around Geoff and held him tightly. They acted strong on the outside, but inside they were just as terrifie as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad at writing drama! But I,hope you'be enjoyed!
> 
> (You wouldn't think it's super difficult to research Amber Alert formats, but I have very little to go off of. Going from memory and some really bad transcriptions of old Alerts.)


	16. Achievement Unlocked : Hide and Seek

There was a reason the Amber Alert system was created in the first place: quick location and retreval of the (hopefully uninjured) child that had been abducted.

It wasn't more than an hour later when a little old lady a few miles from the school called the police saying she saw her new neighbor go in to her house with a boy matching the description from the Alert. She had gone over to "greet her neighbor" while cleverly getting a good look at the woman and asking about her family. The Ramsey-Pattillo household waited anxiously as police went to the house to check it out.

Geoff held the phone tight in his hand, waiting.

It was 8:27 when the phone rang. The cop on the other end was slightky breathless.

"We have him. The woman is in custody and Gavin is okay. Shaken, probably in shock, but okay."

Geoff let out a cry of relief and fell in to Jack's arms, crying and thanking the police officer. Gavin was driven back home and Geoff scooped the lad in to his arms the moment he saw him.

"Oh my God, Gavin! Holy shit... I love you so much!" He held him tightly. They usually tried not to swear I front of the kids, but he didn't care at the moment. Gavin wrapped his arms around Geoff's neck.

"I love you too, daddy. I was so scared..." He whimpered softly and Geoff put a hand in his hair.

"It's okay. You're safe now." He breathed. Jack hugged him from the other end, creating a Gavin sandwich. The other Lads rushed out of the house with Ryan and hugged their brother.

"We missed you, Gav!" Ray said and hugged him tight. Michael's eyes were burning red from crying.

"Please don't ever leave again." He whispered, sounding broken.

"I promise." Gavin replied and held his brothers - his best friends - tight.

"I'm glad you're okay." Michael breathed and Gavin sniffled.

Ryan grabbed Gavin and pulled him in to a tight hug.

"Don't do that ever again, Gavino." He mumbled. "Team Love and Stuff forever, right?" He said and Gavin grinned and giggled.

"Love and Stuff! I'm the love and you're the stuff." He said and Ryan ruffled his hair.

Geoff took Gavin from Ryan's arms and carried him back inside. Jack spoke to the police for a minute longer before coming inside. He found his family in the kitchen, making PB&J sandwiches. Gavin was sitting on one of the barstools at the island, his favorite green blanket with a creeper face on it wrapped around his shoulders. To help with the shock, probably. Jack kissed the top of Gav's head and made himself a sandwich.

Today was a day that he wished had never happened. It was stressful and scary and he didn't ever want to think about it again.

But he was also thankful for today, because Gavin was okay. He had always loved his family, but now he had a new appreciation for every moment he got to spend with them. He was so glad that everything in their lives was so good. He and Geoff both had steady, well paying jobs that they enjoyed and they had a beautiful house and four of the most amazing, perfect sons they could ever ask for.

"Babe?" Jack was brought back to the real world by Geoff's voice. "Everything okay?" He asked and Jack smiled, grabbing Geoff and holding him tightly.

"Everything's perfect." He said and kissed Geoff lovingly. Ryan groaned and rolled his eyes and the Lads giggled. It really was a perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at suspense so... yeah, happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your requests in the comments! I'm running out of ideas! Tell me what you want to read!


End file.
